


Remembering the Past

by TicklyFandoms



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Small fight, Tickling, and near the end, lilo, near the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is when I remembered how Liam and Louis never got along in the X Factor, so this is how Liam and Louis ended up fighting but became more than friends in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Past

It was three total years that the lads of one direction have been together. They were playing their last song before the concert ends, and they energy was high. After singing their last song, they said their thanks and goodbyes and jumped into the trap door on the stage. When they were walking into this dressing room, Zayn said, “can you believe it was three years?” They smiled as they stepped into their dressing room. “Yeah I know, it just feels like yesterday that we all auditioned on The X-Factor. Harry smiled and sat down. "Yeah, remember when you and Liam couldn’t even be near eachother without biting eachother’s faces off?” Niall laughed when the two turned red.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Liam sighed, and he turned to look at Louis who smiled at him shyly. “I wish I can forget that I actaully hated you with a passion.” Louis smiled and walked over to Liam, wrapping his arms around him. “Me too Li, I want to forget about it too, trust me.” Liam smiled softly, and closed his eyes, remembering the big arguement that eventually lead to their couplehood.

“Liam! What the hell?!” Louis yelled. Liam flinched and turned to look at Louis. “What do you want Tomlinson?” Louis slowly walked over to Liam and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t want you touching my stuff! Now I can’t find anything you prick!” He yelled. Liam’s anger slowly grew and he eventually saw red. “Well, I wouldn’t need to touch your stuff if you didn’t live like a freaking pig Tomlinson!” He yelled back. Louis growled and threw the first punch. It hit Liam which caused the boy’s breath to hitch in pain. He lifted his arms, and shoved Louis, which made the boy fly across the room and hit the wall. Liam rushed at Louis, who turned and redirected Liam into the wall. Louis punched Liam in the gut, and a cry of pain left the boy’s lips. Liam struggled to get out of Louis grip when suddenly his body tensed when Louis squeezed his sides. Liam’s breath came in hurried gasps, and Louis noticed. A evil smile came onto his lips, and Liam grew more and more afraid of the lad. Louis squeezed again, and Liam whimpered. Louis grabbed Liam’s arms and pinned them against the wall. “I’m going to teach you not to mess with my stuff,” he snickered. Liam fought against him harder, but soon being to shake with laughter when Louis dug into his ribs. “NO! P-PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO!” Liam cried out and his struggles slowly died when he grew weaker and weaker. His knees soon gave out and Louis strattled him, pinning his arms under his knees. Liam took big gulps of air, and begged, “Louis, p-please don’t!” Louis just smirked with no regret in his face, and reattacked Liam’s ribs. Liam screamed out again, squirming harder, trying to fight his way free.Louis stuck his hands unders Liam’s arms and the boy’s back arched painfully as his laugh grew an octave. “LOUIS! PLEEEAAASSEEE! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I-I CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE! i-i’M SORRY!” Liam screamed out as tears flowed down his face in big fat tears. Truth be told, Liam was scared as hell, he hated giving up his control, and he just felt plain open to the world. When Louis put his hand under Liam’s shirt to attack his stomach, the boy screamed out, but it wasn’t from ticklishness, it was from pain. Louis’ eyes flashed with panic and he took his hands away from Liam as fast as he could. Liam now had tears of pain and fear running down his face, and Louis suddenly felt guilty. He slowly lifted Liam’s shirt up and gasped when he saw the huge bruise on his abs. Tears glistend in Louis eyes, and a sniff caught Liam’s attention. He glanced up to see Louis looking at the bruise of being punched on his stomach. Louis glanced up at Liam, and Liam felt a pain in his heart for some reason. “L-Louis?” he asked. When Louis’ body began to shake from held in sobs, Liam noticed he could move his hands. Now with a smirk on his own face, he moved his hands to squeeze at Louis’ knees. Louis felt fingers pinch his knees and a startled laugh came out of his mouth as he slipped and fell on top of Liam. Louis slowly sat up on his elbows, and looked into Liam’s puppy dog brown eyes. “L-liam?” He whispered. Liam slowly casted his eyes to Louis’ lips to his eyes, and Louis did the same. Slowly Louis bowed his head down, and caught Liam’s lips in his own. Liam hesitantly kissed back, and when he figured out Louis was kidding, his pressed harder against Louis’ lips, and tugged him closer with his arms wrapped around Louis’ lower back. Louis brought his arms to hang onto Liam’s shoulders. When they detatched, they panted and looked into eachother’s eyes. “I’m sorry Liam, I shouldn’t have been such an ass to you,” Louis whispered as he cuddled into Liam’s neck. Liam closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face, and replied, “I forgive you Lou, it’s all going to be ok.”

Liam came back into reality when Louis patted his face softly. “Li are you ok? The other lads left, and I’ve been trying to get your attention, what’s on your mind?” he asked. Liam smiled and pulled Louis into his lap. “Oh it was nothing. Just remembering when we first kissed.” Louis smiled softly and kissed him softly. “I still feel bad even if it was three years ago,” he whimpered. Liam brought his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him into his body more. “Like I said before, I forgave you and everything was going to be fine, now stop worrying about it!” Louis shrugged and burried his face into Liam’s neck. Liam smirked and slowly brought his hands to Louis’ sides. When Louis felt a hands squeeze his sides, he jerked and laughed, “LI-LIAM! NOT THAT! A-ANYTHING BUT THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Liam attached their lips while still tickling Louis, and soon Louis stopped squirming and just giggled into the kiss. Liam slowly began to rub his thumb across Louis’ sides, which still tickled him but it felt nice as well. “L-Li, I l-love you,” Louis giggled. Liam caught his lips again, and whispered, “I love you too.” Louis cuddled into Liam and they stayed there until both boys fell asleep in eachother’s arms.


End file.
